ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
WB Kids Boyz: Elemental Warriors
WB Kids Boyz: Elemental Warriors is an American thriller-fantasy-science fiction superhero comic book series, being published by DC Comics since TBD 20??. Synopsis Set in an alternate universe where technology has advanced into extreme levels, a group of five males end up developing control over the elements and join forces to fight evil. Characters Main *'Bugs Bunny' - a grey rabbit/hare who developed control over fire, being the leader of the team. *'Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy' - a teenage human with superhuman speed who develops light powers, seeing Bugs as a close ally. **'Tommy the Opossum' - a talking opossum who aids Collin with fighting TBD. **'Cooper Elledge/Cooper the Speedy Dog' - Collin's pet dog who also runs at superhuman speed like his owner. *'Ben Tennyson' - a teenage human who gains control over water, being able to transform into numerous aliens through his Omnitrix. *'Finn "the Human" Mertens' - a teenage human who ends up gaining control over grass, being out to prove himself as a hero. **'Jake the Dog' - Finn's adoptive brother/best friend who, despite not having powers, can shape into anything. *'Mordecai' - a free-spirited slacker blue jay who gains air abilities, being able to fly at high velocities. *'Scooby-Doo' - a cowardly and hungry Great Dane who was a detective in his prime, serving as the team's mascot. Supporting *'Daffy Duck' - Bugs' somehow insane but arrogant and egocentric best friend who loves to collect money and jewels, often getting in trouble thanks to his big ego. *'Porky Pig' - Bugs and Daffy's other best friend who is often the voice of the reason for Daffy's actions and shenanigans. *'Petunia Pig' - Porky's girlfriend and the only female Looney Tune living in the village after Granny's passing, being very supportive of her boyfriend and her friends. *'Sylvester Pussycat' - a tuxedo cat who chases after Tweety, often TBD. *'Tweety Bird' - a cute yellow canary who TBD. *'Foghorn Leghorn' - a loud-mouthed and obnoxious rooster who TBD. *'Speedy Gonzales' - TBD *'Buster and Babs Bunny' - two young rabbits/hares who are Bugs' protegés, being very supportive of his goals. *'Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner' - three wacky dog-like creatures who love to cause chaos, being often seen as annoyances by most of the village, especially Benson. *'Evelynn Rodriguez' - TBD *'Alexis Doll' - TBD *'Flappy McFinger' - TBD *'Gwen Tennyson' - Ben's cousin who he cares about, despite often bickering with each other. *'Kevin Levin' - Ben's rival turned close friend who has the ability of TBD. *'BMO' - an energetic living video game console who TBD. *'Simon Petrikov' - an antiquarian who uses a TBD. *'Rigby' - Mordecai's best friend and a slacker as well who often gets into trouble thanks to his TBD. *'Benson Dunwoody' - the head of the Omegatropolis Park who dislikes Mordecai and Rigby for always slacking out. However, he holds a deep respect for Bugs thanks to him saving his life. *'Pops Maellard' - Benson's aide who, unlike him, thinks that Mordecai and Rigby are cool and TBD. *'Skips' - TBD *'Mitchell "Mitch/Muscle Man" Sorrenstein' - TBD *'Hi-Five Ghost' - a ghost who is Muscle Man's best friend and TBD. *'Shaggy Rogers' - Scooby's owner and best friend who is a coward like him and often provides aid to the team. *'Fred Jones' - one of Scooby and Shaggy's friends who TBD. *'Daphne Blake' - TBD *'Velma Dinkley' - TBD *'Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup Utonium' - three superhero girls who live in a nearby village, being TBD. *'Dexter' - a kid scientist who lives in the same village as the team, often providing gadgets and TBD. *'Sonic the Hedgehog' - a renegade hedgehog from a rival village who tries to free it from Empress Sally's dominion. He eventually grows some respect for Bugs, Collin, Ben and Finn (especially the former two), but he apparently despises Mordecai and Rigby. **'Miles "Tails" Prower' - Sonic's sidekick/best friend who TBD. **'Knuckles the Echidna' - Sonic's rival turned close friend who is often at odds with Daffy thanks to his status as a thief. *'Spike' - a young dragon and Twilight's adoptive brother who betrays her in order to TBD. **'Rarity' - the leader of the newly-reformed Mane Three who alligns with Spike to protect TBD. **'Applejack' - the second-in-command of the Mane Three who aids Spike as well in order to TBD. **'Fluttershy' - the oldest of the Mane Three who is also pretty shy TBD. *'Gwen' - a gothic girl who TBD. * Antagonists *'Demencia' - a psychopathic shapeshifting woman with a burning hate for men after Black Hat dumped her, being out to exterminating them all. **'Lola Bunny' - a mysterious assassin working for Demencia who ends up betraying her after she discovered that she've been using her to gain power, eventually becoming Bugs' girlfriend. **'Tina Russo Duck' - Lola's best friend and fellow partner who also follows her footsteps after hearing the truth about Demencia's plans, then entering into a relationship with Daffy. *'Charlotte Painex' - a corrupted Face Paint witch who aims to conquer Omegopolis in order to construct her perfect world. **'Tux' - Charlotte's pet flyst who TBD. **'Maria Jaxon' - Charlotte's best friend and love interest who TBD. *'Ashton Paintders' - the leader of an all-woman cult who likes to flirt with Collin, wanting him to become her husband. **'Miranda Phillips' - a former supernatural hunter who co-leads Ashton's cult, being in love with TBD. **'Twilight Sparkle' - the former leader of the Mane Six who is now in TBD. **'Rainbow Dash' - TBD **'Bonnibel "Bonnie" Bubblegum' - the former ruler of the Candy Kingdom who TBD. **'Marceline Abadeer' - a human-vampire hybrid who is in Ashton's cult and a TBD. **'Samantha "Sam" Simpson' - TBD ** *'Marvin the Martian' - a maniac Martian general who TBD. *'Zane' - a sadistic Face Paint who wields a flamethrower, being out to TBD. *'Empress Sally Acorn' - a vile chipmunk who leads an empire and develops an obsession with Sonic, being out to conquer his village and turning him into her husband. **'Admiral Amy Rose' - Sally's most loyal henchwoman who, like her, has a liking of Sonic and wants him to be her husband. **'Cream the Rabbit' - Amy's cheerful and energetic sidekick who ends up to fall in love with Tails, doing everything to make him her lover. **'Nicole the Holo-Lynx' - Sally's extremely intelligent A.I. sidekick who often heads after Tails, wanting him to be her lover at any cost. *'Dr. Aloysius Animo' - TBD *'Dr. Gross' - a mad scientist who attempts to TBD. *'Chris McLean' - a former reality host who turns into a sadistic stalker, often chasing the team in order to recreate his most famous show. **'Chef Hatchet' - Chris' large and muscular sidekick who aids him, often using his tools to knock their victims out. *'Mandark' - a mad scientist who is Dexter's arch-nemesis, being out to prove him that he's superior and TBD. *'Unikitty' - an overenthusiastic cat-unicorn hybrid who is actually evil, being more of an annoyance than a menace. **'Pinkie Pie' - Unikitty's partner who TBD. * Issues #''TBD'' - TBD # # Trivia *Bugs is notably more serious than his standard counterpart, despite retaining some of his comedic personality. Category:Comics Category:WB Kids Category:DC Comics Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas